Succulent Tuna and Eggplant
by Kishes
Summary: A dinner for the Creator and all the Vocaloids? Who will cook? Luka and Gakupo! Can they even stand each other? Will trouble cook up or will they cook up something else instead? GakupoxLuka Rated M for language and LEMON scene. Be sure to read warning!


**Author's note:**

**Hi reviewers! I believe this is the first rated M romance Fanfiction story of GakupoxLuka. I've read plenty of stories of the pairing from rated K to rated T. I love this pairing as it seems opposites indeed attract. With Luka's bluntness (that makes some sort of challenging beauty) and Gakupo's random and flamboyant nature (which somehow makes him an incredibly hot guy), they would make an awesome power couple. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GAKUPOxLUKA or "Lukapo", I suggest you don't even bother reading the story. I accept criticism, but not flames from jealous or angry haters who can't stand another human's opinion of a nice Vocaloid couple. This is which means all stories of pure imagination of any couple are accepted. Now get over it flamers! I warned you. As for GakupoxLuka fans, ENJOY!**

**WARNING!!! Mature content of this story includes swearing, suggestive themes and obviously sexual content. REMEMBER this is a one shot LEMON fic. If you are an underage reader or simply do not enjoy reading smut, then turn back now while you have a chance! I am not going to get blamed for you're careless actions as you should had read the summery. I warned you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vocaloid characters!**

**Some of the content of this fanfic came from Vocaloid songs:**

**Onna Onna Danjo – Miku, Luka, Rin, Meiko**

**Go Google It – Gakupo and Luka**

* * *

A perfectly thin fuchsia eye brow twitched madly.

A dazzling pearly white smile glistened.

"Gakupo," the pink haired woman slowly said.

"Yes, my lovely Luka?" a purple haired man replied.

"What the hell is this?" in Luka's hand, an irregular sized violet colored nightshade vegetable dangled and wobbled.

"That would be an eggplant, my dearest!" Gakupo exclaimed happily.

Luka grinded her molars in the back of her mouth, "Now didn't I tell you we're not cooking any eggplants for this dinner?"

"No," Gakupo smiled. "You said we're not going to cook the eggplant I brought so that means we can cook any eggplant, but mines!"

"Just go buy the tuna," Luka sighed and pointed towards the door.

"I'll do anything for you, my sweetheart!" Gakupo hummed and skipped out the door and left a steaming Luka in the kitchen.

A giant stress vein appeared on the pink haired girl's forehead. _Calm down Luka. It's only a dinner… a dinner that involves all the Vocaloids and the Creator…_ Luka mentally sobbed. _Why was I paired with this eggplant loving retard?_

Flashback:

"_Ok guys, we need a reunion dinner!" Meiko ordered while taking a sip of sake._

"_What for?" Rin asked as she twisted her blond locks nervously at Meiko's extreme consumption of alcohol._

"_For our Creator, of course," Meiko answered impatiently. "We need to show our appreciation for him!"_

"_But who's going to cook?" Len asked. "Miku is obsessed with leeks and the Boss doesn't like leeks."_

"_And we can't serve ice cream to the Creator either as Kaito would want it," Rin added._

"_And I doubt the Boss wants to be drunk at his own reunion dinner," Len added and the twins snickered when they saw Meiko's face turn red._

"_Hey! Sake makes everything better!" Meiko defended and hugged her sake bottle._

"_And don't forget that none of us can really cook without screwing up," Miku joined in the debate._

"_Good point, Miku onee-chan," Rin nodded._

"_Actually we do have someone," Meiko smirked with flushed cheeks. She pointed a finely red painted nail to Luka who was reading a book about fishing._

_The blunt pink haired woman sensed many eyes on her and looked up to see four pairs of colorful eyes looking at her with amazement. "What are you staring at?" she asked._

"_You can cook, right Luka onee-chan?" Miku inquired curiously._

"_Yes," Luka slowly answered and a sweat drop appeared at the back of her head as she saw the others huddled together while rapidly whispering some sort of secret conversation with each other. The group then broke away and smiled widely to Luka._

"_How would you like to be the chef to cook for the reunion dinner for the Creator?" Rin asked with excitement._

"_I would like to help, but I have other important things to attend to," Luka lied and looked back into her page about the different species of tuna._

"_Onigai onee-chan?" Miku begged with a sad puppy dog face._

"_Nope, I'm sorry," Luka sighed and turned the page to read the next chapter about fishing regions. The rest of the Vocaloids once again huddled together and whispered to each other while Luka ignored them._

"_What should we do now?" Len asked worriedly._

"_We'll use IT," Meiko hiccupped._

"_You don't mean-"Rin left off that last part. She held her laugh and just smiled cutely._

"_Oh yes. I mean it. Commence Plan Onna Onna Danjo!" the brunette boldly stated._

"_Yes sir m'am sir!" the younger Vocaloids saluted and then all of them faced Luka with huge grins on their faces._

_Miku decided to act first by scooting next to Luka's side. The pink haired woman took note of her younger aqua haired colored junior's action. _

"_Big sis, I love you!" Miku squealed and hugged her sempai. "Please accept my feelings!"_

_Luka twitched, "I'm leaned sorry, but I'm straight…" _

"_That's ok sis!" Miku continued to cuddle the pink haired woman awkwardly. "I really, really love and I would really, really love it if you loved me back!"_

_Luka blinked, "I'm really sorry, but I'm really straight." _

_Meiko played along and leaned in closer to Luka's face. A blush spread across the pink haired woman's face. _

"_Oh, Luka-chan?" Meiko purred and slid a finger under Luka's chin. Luka shuddered at the sound of her name rolling off Meiko's tongue. _

"_Yes, sister Meiko?" Luka was too afraid to ask._

"_I really love you too, and I would love you even more if you're willing to cook for the reunion dinner," the brunette smiled a very drunk smile. She whispered in Luka's ear, "Onigai nee-sama?"_

_Luka felt the heat radiating from her cheeks and then she screamed, "OK, OK! I'll do it! Just stop harassing me! I ALREADY TOLD YOU GUYS I'M DAMN STRAIGHT!"_

_Meiko smirked, "Excellent and you may cook anything you want. And you will have an assistant with you."_

"_Who is it?" Luka's stress vein throbbed from slight rage._

_The door was bolted open the first thing the girls (and one boy) saw was a mass of swishing purple hair. Gakupo cried out, "Did someone summon the all mighty Kamui Gakupo-sama? Tell me, where is the princess in distress?!" The eggplant lover's eyes darted towards Luka's indifferent face. "AH, my angel is here!" Gakupo chirped and spread his arms wide to run and embrace the lovely Megurine Luka._

_With a swift step to the right, Luka was able to dodge the over speeding Gakupo who was too late to realized it and smacked into the concrete wall behind the pink haired woman. "Ouch…" Gakupo groaned and started to sob dramatically. Miku, Rin, and Len ran towards the injured purple haired man as Luka glowered at the unaffected, drunk Meiko._

"_He's the only one who would accept the role of working next to you," Meiko shrugged._

"_Yes, but he's so obnoxious!" Luka yelled._

"_Gakupo isn't all that bad. Give him a chance and you might like him."_

_Luke grumbled a bit and turned her head away from the scene of Gakupo being bandaged, "Idiot."_

End of Flashback

"Oh my darling!" Gakupo's voice called out and the door once again bolted open. "I'm back from the fish market!" He held out twelve large tunas that would make Luka drool, but she resisted not to do such a strange act in front of the annoying purple haired man.

"Just leave it on the counter," she pointed and Gakupo left the fish there.

"My, my, my, you have such exquisite and expensive taste! I had to pay the fish out of my own pocket money, but that doesn't matter for it's worth it!" Gakupo beamed. "Nothing is too pricy for my precious Luka!"

Luka tried not to blush, "Gee, thanks." _You lovable baka!_

Gakupo asked, "What should I do, my love?"

"Just chop those vegetables." Luka tossed an apron to Gakupo who caught it and wore it.

"Sure thing!" the purple haired man began whipping out his katana and dicing the tomatoes, cucumbers, chives, olives, and red onions to minced pieces. He suddenly added with a hint of a serious tone in his voice, "Hey Luka, I have something to say."

Luka eyed him suspiciously. "Yes, Gakupo?"

"You're so beautiful!" he smiled brightly.

Luka resisted another embarrassing blush and glared at him for a moment. She finally said, "Get back to work."

The two young adults worked for a long ten minutes of preparing the dishes before Gakupo broke the silence.

"Tell me, my love. Do you like eggplant?" he asked.

"I'm fine with eggplant. Just not as obsessed over it as you are," she sighed at his attempt to know her better.

"What color panties are you wearing?" he asked with a perverted smile.

"Go Google it," Luka sighed and cut the fish carefully.

"Are you wearing any at the moment?"

"Once again, go Google it."

He wrapped his arms around the tiny waist of Luka who blushed. "Get the hell off me," she warned dangerously.

"But why?" Gakupo asked like an innocent child. He squeezed her tighter and the breasts began to grow perkier from his grip. "You're so cozy and warm and huggable!"

Luka groaned and then slipped a hand into her shirt to pull out a knife. With an emotionless face, she stabbed the knife into Gakupo's hand. The purple haired man flinched and let go of her. He winced at the sight of his blood.

"I will never stop loving you!" Gakupo cried out and looked at his hand worriedly. Luka rolled her eyes. _That lovesick idiot… but sadly he's my idiot…_

She quickly went through some drawers to pull out a miniature first aid kit and went over to his side. Luka opened the kit to pull out a tube of ointment, a roll of gauze, a bottle of rubbing alcohol, some Q tips. She treated his wound carefully.

Gakupo chuckled, "You love me, I think."

Luka muttered, "No, I'm doing this because I felt guilty for stabbing you in the first place." She wrapped the gauze around his hand and tightened it to ensure the pressure stops the bleeding.

"Could you please kiss it?" Gakupo childishly asked.

"You're a grown man," Luka said and sighed when the purple haired man made his violet eyes sparkle with tears, "Fine." She took his hand and kissed it gently.

"All better!" he smiled cutely and went back to his job of cutting the ingredients.

_That adorable moron_… But then she regretted thinking of that as Gakupo picked up a fairly large eggplant. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going cook the eggplant with the tuna," Gakupo replied. "You see, I found this great recipe online that even the Creator might love and it's a recipe that clearly shows how we cooperate together!"

"What is it called?"

"Grilled tuna and Eggplant with Tahini sauce!" he chirped.

"We're using nerigoma?" Luka raised a brow._ Sesame paste sauce?_

"It's slightly different, love. Tahini sauce is a much sweeter sesame paste because unlike East Asian sesame paste, Arabic sesame seeds are more hulled seeds," Gakupo intelligently answered. "In East Asia, the unhulled sesame seeds make the taste rather bitter and would not accompany the tuna and eggplant dish properly."

Luka blinked with astonishment for a few seconds before saying, "I see." She nodded her head. _For once he didn't sound like a complete idiot_.

"And since I love eggplant and you love tuna, everybody will see how our passions of food can create and form the very foundation of our love!" Gakupo added with a huge grin on his handsome face.

_Idiot, idiot, that idiot! _She bit her bottom lip angrily with a visible blush on her face. _That god damn sexy idiot with that damn sexy smile!_

"Oi, Luka are you ok?" he waved a hand in front of her crimson painted face. _His dark violet eyes almost look hypnotizing… _Gakupo's face was only a few inches away from hers with her aquamarine eyes gazing into his amethyst hazy eyes with some sort of unexplained emotion.

"I'm fine," Luka snapped and pushed the purple haired man away from her.

"Are you sure, Luka baby? I could handle it from here," Gakupo smiled slightly. _Why do you never smirk? If you smirked, I can punch your damn pretty face in! _Luka silently fumed.

"Seriously, I'm fine," Luka replied and went over to the stove to heat a grilling pan. With her back turned, her face was still red from his corny, yet sweet compliments. _Don't make me shut you up, Gakupo._

"Well I should have never underestimated you, Luka-chan! You always are a fighter and ready to get back on your feet after life knocks you down! I JUST LOVE YOU!" Gakupo blurted out loud. He noticed Luka was quiet and her silence seemed too unusual for the blunt woman. "Luka?" he asked and took a step closer to her. With her back facing him, Gakupo couldn't tell the expression of her face.

"Luka-chan?" he repeated and stood behind her. The purple haired man gently tapped her slender shoulder, but Luka's body tensed up. _Is Luka-chan mad at me?!_ Gakupo worried.

"Gakupo?" her feminine, yet husky voice asked. _How strange…_

"Yes, I'm here," Gakupo answered. _What with her voice? She sounds so…_

"How much do you love me?" her voice still had an odd tone to it. There was something more mysterious and euphoric about her. Gakupo was willing to find out what.

"With all of my heart," he boldly answered. To his surprise Luka spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her rosy pink lips crashed into Gakupo's and their noses touched, but she could care less. Gakupo noticed her impulsive, romantic action and encouraged her by embracing her around her waist. Luka's ample breasts hidden in her shirt were pressed hard against Gakupo's muscular chest beneath the layers of his Jinbaori that made him slightly blush. _Such soft, sweet lips…_ He heard her moan in his mouth afterwards. She darted her tongue on his lips just begging for him to open for her. Knowing it was Luka and it wasn't a dream, he let her slide her tongue in and explore the inside of his mouth. A warm and sweet sensation filled his mouth as she entwined her tongue with his.

With much resistance, he pulled away breathlessly and managed to stammer out, "What was that?" _That was so good…_

"My expression of love," she simply replied with her adorable blush was still visible on her beautiful face.

"But after all those times you pushed me away, I thought you didn't feel that way," Gakupo touched his lips and licked them that tasted a hint of strawberry and vanilla. Luka took notice of his curious action and she once again felt that rushing urge in her again. Her rosy cheeks brightened deliciously.

"Lu-Luka-chan?" Gakupo stuttered. Something dark and twisted was growing in Luka as well as something so seducing and sexy. _As if I'm under her spell…_ He has feelings for Luka, but never like this before. He felt like he was being possessed, but perhaps Luka was more of the succumbed victim. All Gakupo wanted to do was show how much he loved her, but taking advantage of a sick woman is not how he should do it.

"Gakupo-kun," she purred and moaned once again. She closed her eyes and mewled as the pleasure was gnawing her. _I want him… I want… Gakupo… _

"Luka, you don't seem ok," he placed a hand on her forehead. She took his hand and placed it over her large chest. _Damn…_ Gakupo tried to resist the hardness happening in his lower half when he felt the soft breasts that were tempting him to squeeze and touch them to his own satisfaction.

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine," Luka growled. "You're so damn annoying, Gakupo-kun." She once again forced herself to slide her tongue into Gakupo's mouth while he was still gaping at her lustful actions. This time, she nibbled on his bottom lip and lapped it gently as if he was melting vanilla ice cream on a cone. As she was roughly kissing him, she pressed herself closer to Gakupo's chest so that there would be no space between them and Gakupo's hand reacted by grasping one of the ample bosoms. Luka moaned and went for his fine neck of pale creaminess. With her teeth, she bit him and a nerve in his neck went on rampaging lust throughout his body. _Oh Luka… _ His eyes fluttered from the intense love, but then she then stopped her lustful acts. _W-wait, what just happened? I wanted more!_

"Is something wrong, Luka-chan?" Gakupo asked. _Come on baby! Bring it on!_

"I'm wondering why you aren't kissing me back." Luka confessed. She had a hurt look on her red face.

"I-I," Gakupo stuttered. _Shit, I'm lost…_

Luka placed a finger over his lips and smiled innocently, "I get it. You're lost with words, but I know what you want." She kissed Gakupo's jaw and once again he felt the flurries of pleasure tickling him. Without much to say, he kissed her in response and once again they were in each other's arms as love struck lovers.

Feverishly, Luka kissed down his neck while leaving a trail of red marks.

"Luka," Gakupo groaned and ran his long fingers through her long cascading hair as she was going downer. As soon as she reached to his chest, she fumbled with the part that kept his Jinbaori together. He chuckled and assisted her tangled fingers and undid the sash. The robe slipped off his body and landed at the floor softly. Luka cleared her throat at the sight of his heavenly body. It was a good thing he still had his boxers on before Luka could pass out from Gakupo's perfect abs and possibly that mysterious bulge protruding from the fabric down below.

She caressed his chest as he smiled softly at his pink haired partner. "Luka," he sighed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Gakupo-kun," she replied and left butterfly kisses on his bare skin. The heat coming off Gakupo's body made Luka's body trembled for it. She couldn't help it! Impulsively, she unzipped her shirt to reveal a lacy purple bra.

"I didn't know you like purple," Gakupo smirked for once. _I'll make him pay for that later…_

"I never hated it. Just kept my admiration to myself, "Luka answered and turned her back to him. Aware of her gesture, Gakupo walked up behind her and kissed her neck. He licked her slender neck while sucking on the baby soft skin voraciously. While he tasted, he wrapped one arm around her waist while the other hand slid into the slit of her skirt.

"Gakupo-kun," Luka moaned and held his face with closer as she craned her neck back for more space for him to bite her. She felt the dampness of her panties moisten as Gakupo's hand rubbed small circles on her upper thigh. _Damn him for being so freaking tall!_

What Gakupo did next was surprising as he turned her body rapidly to face him and then pinned her back to the marble counter. His dominating act wasn't over as his hands snaked to her back and to unclamp her bra. Luka gasped when she felt the bra loosen and fall off while leaving her ample breasts exposed and vulnerable.

Gakupo once again chuckled as he caught the bra and read the tiny label on the back. "I knew you're a Double D from that watermelon bust," he smiled. Luka pouted and snatched the bra from his hand to toss it on the ground and crossed her arms. Gakupo found her behavior adorable and tried to coax her by unfolding her arms and kissed her collarbone. She gave in and put her hands to her side as he trailed to her large breasts. With one hand, he cupped a whole breast and let it bounce off his palm in a repeated fashion. Luka blush furiously at the skin contact of her hardened nipples against Gakupo's soft and large palm.

After the repetitive bouncing, he wrapped his lips around the nipple and sucked on it while his other hand massaged and rubbed the other. Luka mewled at his simultaneous actions as he was also trying to lift her up to get her on top of the counter.

"G-Gakupo!" she stuttered for the very first time when he was going even lower to her bellybutton. _I haven't said anything that high since I sang "I wanna Eat Tuna" _Luka blushed and bit her bottom lip.

"Hush, my love," Gakupo placed another finger on her lip as he kissed her flat tummy passionately. Luka moaned softly and her fingers grasped a yanked Gakupo's long ponytail.

"Gakupo-kun," she breathed out when his hands trying to unclip her long slit skirt. As soon as it fell off her figure, she was left with only white panties. With a deep intake of breath, he leaned in and kissed her sweet lips.

"You can still say it," he breathed out while parting only a few inches from her blushing face.

"I'll never have to say it," Luka smiled and closed her eyes to kiss him back. As their lips were still pressed together, he slid a finger in the band of her panties. _We don't have much time…_ He thought consciously as he began to slide the white fabric even lower. Anxiously he slid it till he knew he reached to it.

"Are you sure, Luka? There's no turning back, darling," Gakupo reminded her. Luka rolled her eyes and slid her panties off all the way until they reached to her ankles. She stepped out of them and let Gakupo's jaw drop at the sight of her Aphrodite goddess type of body. _Those are some crazy curves!_

"Ready," Luka purred and kissed him again. Gakupo smirked and pinned her to the counter. He fiercely kissed her back with more burning passion and held her perfect naked body in his arms. He took off his boxers making Luka's heartbeat quicken. _How could such a feminine man be that big?!_

Gakupoexamined Luka's incredulous expression carefully. Her eyes showed clear desire and her blush was becoming even more luscious to look at. She took deep breathes as the silence was becoming difficult to endure judging from her large chest heaving up and down in a moderate pace. Just staring at her made his member harden and ache.

Gakupo closed in on her while Luka responded by planting her arms firmly on the flat surface of the counter. Fortunately for the couple, the counter was exactly where his crotch would be at the same level of Luka's entrance. He gripped Luka's thighs from the inside and gently spread them open. Luka felt the rush of hesitation and slight comfort of the chilling air and the radiating warmth coming off Gakupo's body.

He positioned himself carefully to the entrance and Luka nodded. _Get ready…_ Gakupo slowly penetrated his penis into her vagina. _She feels so tight and sticky…_ He mentally groaned to himself. _This isn't a dream…_

The pink haired woman felt her walls tighten around him as he pushed in deeper to her wet core.

Once satisfied with the penetration, Gakupo kissed her once more on the lips. _This is it…_ And he pumped himself into her with a slow, steady motion.

Luka let out a weak cry as she felt the unfamiliar agonizing pleasure contort her vagina. _Is it too much?_

Gakupo's instinct snapped into action and he quickened the pace a little more for her to moan out and wrap her creamy thighs around his waist. "Luka," he breathed out when he saw her defenseless face with tears coming out from the corner of her eyes.

"G-Gakupo," Luka yelped, the pain was becoming visible and she used one free hand to hold her purple haired lover closer to her chest. She panted constantly as he nuzzled against her breasts. "Faster," Luka moaned out.

He gripped her thighs tightly and closed his eyes as he decided to go even harder and rougher into her opening. Gakupo felt his hair being tugged as Luka was whining loudly and screaming his name with her musical voice. _So beautiful!_ He exhaled and groaned as he also felt a burning sensation rippling through his entire body.

_How long will I last?_ She asked herself as her head was spinning deliriously and a fire lit in her soul. Luka winced when Gakupo took a deep hump into her and almost seemed like he was slamming into her. "Gakupo!" Luka dug her long aqua colored nails into Gakupo's flesh. She heard his husky growl and she received an even harder push into her.

_Oh Kami! _Gakupo gritted his teeth. He was aware of the hardness of his penis and the moment was to come any minute. His lungs beckoned for a break and his hips were weakening to fail. Gakupo tenaciously rammed into her as a rapid momentum.

"GAKUPO!" Luka shrieked out. Her cheeks turned red as cherries and her grip on the table and the counter trembled.

"LUKA!" Gakupo pulled himself out of her on time and then ejaculated a streak of fluid onto her tummy. The two of them moaned out one last time before panting and let out raspy breathes.

Gakupo caught her back from letting her collapse and hit the counter. He Held his partner in his arms and cuddled her carefully. Luka weakly smiled as he stroked the back of her head. Luka caressed his cheek and kissed him softly one more time on the lips as her thighs were still wrapped around his torso.

As the pink haired woman was about to speak, she heard a disturbing loud bellow from behind Gakupo.

"What the Fuck? Am I seeing things again?" a drunken woman slurred out and the couple turned their heads to see an intoxicated Meiko sauntering out on the hallways. She tried to balance herself to see the view of the kitchen better "Was Gakupo really banging Luka?" Meiko hiccupped and then collapsed on her own floor with a loud snore and the sake bottle rolled.

"I'll handle it," Luka assured Gakupo and unlatched her thighs and hopped off the counter. Gakupo tossed her his Jinbaori and Luka slipped it on quickly before rushing to Meiko's side. She dragged the unconscious brunette to her bedroom and made sure the woman was lying on her side on her bed. Luka crept out of Meiko's room and joined Gakupo in the kitchen.

"We should get dressed. We only have less than two hours to prepare the meal before they come," Gakupo answered as he picked up Luka's clothes.

"Got it, "Luka sighed and slipped off the Jinbaori and handed back to Gakupo for exchange for her clothes. "And this didn't happen." She looked at the purple haired man who chuckled.

"What did?" Gakupo replied with a smile. Luka smiled back.

Later:

"I SWEAR! I saw them doing it on my counter!" Meiko blared out in front of the table.

"Yeah and I saw pigs fly," the Creator rolled his eyes at the brunette flailing her arms rapidly in front of a nervous Len. "You've been drinking too much, Meiko."

"BUT THEY WERE FUCKING! OH MY GOD, FUCKING! DO YOU HEAR ME PEOPLE?! F-U-C-K-I-N-G!!!" Meiko screeched.

"Meiko nee-chan, I think you should calm down," Miku smiled. "Gakupo-nii may be a pervert, but Luka nee-chan is stronger!"

"Yeah, Luka could kick his butt!" Rin exclaimed and savored the grilled tuna and eggplant in her mouth.

"But I'm surprise the two of you cooperated," the Creator praised Gakupo and Luka who were eating quietly. "You two splendidly cooked a meal while being able to withstand each other in the same room. You two must have such good chemistry!"

Gakupo cleared his throat awkwardly and smiled while Luka huffed and continued eating the tuna as she looked down. A faint blush crept on her face.

"I bet they had A LOT of chemistry," Meiko eyed Luka suspiciously.

"Meiko quit harassing the two," the Creator chastised and took a big bite out of his meal. All the Vocaloids seem to enjoy the dinner.

_It only happened because it was a moment. It meant nothing._ Luka reminded herself and swallowed a chunk of eggplant. She felt a piece of paper placed on her lap and unfolded it to read: AGAIN TONIGHT?

Luka looked over to Gakupo sitting across from her with a naughty smirk on his handsome face. Her lip curved right back at him. _I guess I can punch your damn pretty face in._


End file.
